Go Jetters
Go Jetters is a show that's supposed to teach kids geography, but the H4XXORs h4xxed it and turned it into anti-school propaganda. It currently airs on CBeebies. The dumb characters * Ubercorn: A unicorn that loves disco and leads the go jetters. He also gives kids food poisoning. * Xuli: A pilot that goes fast. That's the only good thing about her. * Lars: I CAN FIX IT! * Kyan: Why is he even here? * Foz: The only character whose brain isn't as small as a microbe. * Grandmaster Glitch: He glitches every landmark ever to suit him better. Who knows? He might be a H4xxor in disguise! Episodes (oh dear zalgo why) # Pyramids of Giza, Egypt: The go jetters find the illuminati hiding in a pyramid but Grandmaster Glitch h4xxes the illuminati into fried chicken. (Guest stars Flowey the Flower as an illuminati member) # The Collosseum, Italy: The go jetters go there just to see Norton and Yushee fighting. # Dead sea, middle east: Lars tries catching a shrek fish while everyone else does the macarena. # A weeaboo's house, Fun Fun Magical Japanland: Grandmaster glitch becomes a weeaboo and the go jetters have to destroy the anime. Unfortunately, Grandmaster Glitch escapes to Japan and they have to destroy his new house there! # OH GOD WHY, dumpsville: A horrifying episode. # H̶̨̰̫̎͋͌̿͆̏͗ͦ͞Ě͕̝͑̇̂̀ͪ̽͢L̰͈̭̙͒P̥̜̟̟̝̈́ ̗̼̞͔̲̹͍͐̍̾ͪM͔͈͖̖̪̏ͦͨͣ͊̂E̢͓͍̫͉ͬͭ̑͟ ̃ͣ́͗̊̏͐̀͐͏͓̹́P̷̣ͭ͋Ļ͇̃ͮ̋̿̊E̬̱̜͔ͯ̓̃ͩ̐͛ͫA͙͉̰͎̘̫̲̺̔̋̏̒͑̆̓̚Ś͕̐ͯ̍ͪͅE͇̦̺̬̜͕̭̲̙̍̏̅͌̌́͠: The first h4xxed episode, featuring The go jetters having to burn down Grandmaster glitch'/ new school for retards. # H4xxor HQ: Grandmaster glitch is trying to glitch the H4xxor HQ, but he fails miserably and gets stabbed by Doge. # Warsaw, Poland: The Go Jetters go to Poland and get brainwashed into worshipping Po. A crossover with Teletubbies. # Satanist Empire: The Go Jetters get kicked out of the Satanist empire because of how dumb they are. # Jail of bad memes: The entire cast gets locked up in the jail of bad memes because Lars tried to steal a shrek fish and has to escape by stabbing Foz with a broken bottle and selling his corpse to get out of jail. # Jail of bad memes 2: The Go Jetters respawn (except foz) and go to jail AGAIN, and this time they have no corpses to sell because Foz already died in episode 10. They find a get out of jail free card on the floor and they escape, but turns out it was a trap and they got ebola. # Asmara, I̛̘͎̹̬͊͆̎ͩ̐̐ͅN̙̝̼̅̀͋̃ͨ͝G̫̻͔͚̃́͆ͩ̄ͪ̆͝R͙̭̙̜̓E̖̟̮͎ͫ̈ͭ́̚Ṡ̹̱͔̹̠̕ͅSͬ͑͒ͮ҉̗͇̮͟: The second h4xxed episode. The Go Jetters go to a place that resembles Hell, and Grandmaster Glitch becomes a furry and kills the Go Jetters. The source of the haxxing appears to have originated from Hell itself. Subliminal cat imagery is inserted throughout the episode. # The Great Piramidian Temple, Piramidia: Foz tries to find the Illuminati once again, this time, in the Great Piramidian Temple, but it is H4XXED into Fried Chicken Island by Grandmaster Glitch. Category:TV Shows Category:Bad TV Shows Category:Scary Category:Losers Category:Evil Category:CBeebies Category:Hated stuff Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:BBC Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shows hated by the Terminator